1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flashlights and more particularly to that class devoid of metallic springs utilized to urge the terminals of the battery into electrical contact with conducting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with flashlights of various configurations and serving various purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,972 issued on Mar. 18, 1941 to W. M. Lennan teaches a waterproof flashlight, having the switch operating mechanism encased within a rubber-like housing and utilizing a metallic spring to urge the battery into electrical contact with conducting elements comprising the internal electrical circuitry of the battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,382 issued on Feb. 11, 1941 to A. J. Desimone discloses a flashlight housing containing a spring and a spare lamp element disposed there-within. The spring is utilized in conventional fashion whilst the housing is manufactured from a transluscent material adapted to provide an attractive and unusual appearance when the bulb is lit.
The aforementioned Patents suffer the common deficiency of providing a relatively expensive construction which, by virtue of the use of the spring portion therein, will eventually deteriorate due to rust.